Awkward Moments
by Epically-ME
Summary: A series of Awkward, silly, and over all humorous one-shots involving the Hamada family and friends. Rated T because i'm a paranoid ninny -3- *Open to suggestions.*
1. The Talk

** So iv seen quite a few of these stories floating around the BH6 community and thought id jump on the bandwagon as well X3 i mean come one, lets be honest, these type of situations are funny as hell to read and whenever i find a well written one out there it makes me smile :) i hope my story does the same for you ^^**

**happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Okay Tadashi, you got this. No backing out this time. You. Can. Do. This."<p>

A normally calm and collected person, Tadashi Hamada was prepared for anything; being head of his class in one of the best Tech schools in San Fransokyo you pretty much had to be, but this… unfortunately this was something he was never really able to prepare for. As much as he hated it, he decided it was time to have 'the talk' with his younger sibling.

Recently Tadashi had accidentally stumbled across some rather risqué magazines that were sloppily hidden under his brother's pillow, nothing too extreme mind you, but it was still enough to bring some up some concerns. Not to mention the fact that Tadashi had caught Hiro more than once staring at his female friends as well as other random girls awkwardly when they weren't looking, especially if they happened to bend over…

Tadashi paced around his small bedroom nervously, repeating the same silly mantra in his head over and over again. It was midafternoon, and Hiro was due home from school any minute now. He could only hope that his little brother decided to stay late, or go see a movie or something, just anything to buy him some time to properly think things through. The young man sighed heavily, ceasing his anxious pacing and stopping to examine himself in the small mirror that was mounted above his desk. God, he hated how stupid he was acting. All jittery a nervous, and for what? A simple talk with his baby brother!

Don't be mistaken, He knew better than anyone that going from little kid to teenager was an awkward time; what with the hair growing in weird places, the voice breaking, and being all itchy sweating for no apparent reason. He, however, was fortunate enough to have other people his age to talk to while growing up. Hiro on the other hand was thirteen and already finishing his last year of high school. All of the other students were a good four to five years his senior, and Tadashi was pretty sure any advice given by horny seventeen year olds wasn't going to benefit his brother's innocent young mind.

"Come on, it's simple!" he said sternly at himself in the mirror, "You have performed some of the most complex presentations on scientific anomalies in front of the most prestige professors in the city without even breaking a sweat, Giving the sex talk to your brother should be a-"

Just then, Tadashi could hear the subtle creaks of the wooden floors as someone began to walk up the tier of stairs and toward the bedroom, a few seconds later, Hiro appeared at the entrance of the doorway, his overstuffed backpack draped over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Tadashi," Hiro greeted with a small smile, tossing his pack onto the floor and taking a seat on his desk chair. "What's up with you? You look sick, and not in the good way."

Tadashi cleared his throat and quickly tried to regain his composure. "Oh, uh, hey there little bro! What? No! I'm fine, better than fine, great actually!"

Hiro's raised an eyebrow, and he couldn't help but smirk at his brother's rather… energetic response. He always got like that when he was nervous about something, which was rather rare within itself, so he already knew something was up. "Okay, spill it, what's going on?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Taking another deep breath, Tadashi took a seat on the edge of his bed, silently motioning his brother to come closer. Hiro gave a small snort, but otherwise complied with his brothers and took a seat on the small hamper across from where he was sitting. "Alright," he repeated, "what's up? Did I do something wrong?"

Tadashi sighed, pretty much avoiding all eye contact as he took off his cap and scratched the back of his head. "N-no you didn't do anything wrong. I just thought we could have a talk…ya know man to man."

"Uh, sure bro. Talk about what exactly?"

Hiro didn't understand why is elder brother was acting do weird. They talked about stuff together all the time, why should this time be so hard?

"Well," Tadashi began, "it's just… I know you're getting older and everything… and that certain… feelings may be coming up, but I just want to let you know that it's all normal. I mean, every guy gets them at some point in his life… and I just want to let you know there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Hiro stared blankly, and Tadashi wasn't sure if he had spoken to quickly, or if his younger brother even understood what the heck he was talking about. However, as laughter began to fill the room, it was obvious Hiro got the picture.

"Are you seriously trying to give me the 'birds and the bees' talk right now?" Hiro asked through muffled laughs. He couldn't believe that 'the talk' out of all things was what had his older brother so nervy. He might have only been thirteen, but he was in high school after all, It didn't really take a science genius (which he was) to know that birds and bees were not about actual birds or bees.

Tadashi's eyes furrowed, and he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. "Stop laughing this is serious you knucklehead," he said, trying to keep his tone staid.

"Where is this coming from Tadashi?" Hiro asked with a smile, blocking the pillow his brother threw at him.

Tadashi scratched the back of his head, and let the air out of his cheeks. He's come this far, might as well get it out there. "Well… I, uh, may or may not have found those magazines under your pillow this morning." He said quickly.

Hiro's smirk was immediately wiped away into a frown, and his cheeks tinted to a brilliant rosy pink. "W-wait, what?!" he stammered, eyes suddenly unable to meet his brother's. "What the… why were you going through my stuff?!"

Tadashi crossed his arms over his chest, a questioning look on his face seemed to make Hiro blush even more. "I wasn't," he said casually, "I was just trying to clean this place up considering you keep this place a pigsty, and when I went to make your bed they kind of well… fell out." He reached behind him and grabbed said magazines from underneath the blankets.

"Oh." Hiro said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a little while, and for a split second Hiro was debating whether or not to make a run for it.

"So" it was Tadashi, who finally broke the silence, "Into biker girls huh?"

"Tadashi!" Hiro winced and buried his face in his T-shirt before attempting to make a beeline for the stairs. However, his attempt at escape was in vein; he barely even got a foot on the ground before Tadashi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back.

"Nope. Sorry little bro, but you're not getting out of this one."

"Ugh, Tada-"

"Look," he interrupted, "it's my job as big brother to make sure you get the right information, and trust me when I say this is probably worse for me than it is for you. Now sit down."

"But-"

"Now."

Hiro let out a long, overly dramatic sigh before slumping back into his seat on the hamper, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

"So…" Tadashi began, his face slightly flushing, "where to start…"

**One rather detailed talk later…**

Tadashi's speech took the better part of a half hour, and in that time he continued to explain everything knew to his younger brother; even snagging some left over donuts (with the holes in them) and a hotdog from the bakery for some extra visuals. When it was all said and done, He was actually rather proud of himself. Apparently, based on his lack of words and horrified expressions, Hiro wasn't exactly as 'sex smart' as Tadashi thought he was. Which was honestly a bit of a relief.

"Ew,wait, what?!"

"Yep."

"And girls actually WANT guys to do that to them?!"

Tadashi cleared his throat before rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I mean, at least most do."

"Tadashi that's just gross!"

The older brother couldn't help but smirk. This talk was obviously much needed. According to Hiro, he some tool-bag had told him that sex was just when two people kiss really hard...which was…half right, but certainly not the full picture.

"So are you… good now? I mean you understand everything?"

"Yeah, but I am NEVER doing that. Like, ever!" Hiro's tone was so dead serious that Tadashi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat.

Hiro was obviously attracted to girls, but for some reason that brilliant mind of his still couldn't fathom actually doing anything Tadashi had just discussed with one of them.

"Trust me, you'll think differently when you're older." Tadashi said with a small smile.

Hiro shot an eyebrow at his older brother, and his mouth dropped slightly.

"Wait… so you… did you actually do those things we talked about to somebody!?" Hiro's expression was that of disgust, and Tadashi covered his face with the palm of his hand as he realized he just dug a giant hole for himself.

"Aw, dude, that's gross! You're such a pervert!"

Tadashi's removed his face from hands, revealing his rather flustered expression "Wha- I- no! Hiro I'm not a pervert! I just-"

"Are too!" Hiro teased, suddenly taking a stand and quickly making a beeline toward the stairs, "I'm totally ratting you out to Aunt Cass!"

The poor man didn't even get a chance to respond, for before he could even open his mouth Hiro was out of the room and down one flight of stairs. Tadashi swore under his breath, and within a second he was flying after his brother with a speed he didn't even know he was capable of, thus beginning the most epic stair wrestling matches of all time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? hope u enjoyed the awkwardness Lol<strong>

**review? :)**


	2. Men, Women, and Children

**Whelp guys...this is the shit that happens when its 2am and you cant sleep -_- your brain starts to wonder and then come up with stupid stuff like this lol**

**Short summary: so, Hiro finds Aunt Cass acting really weird. Shes eating everything, and her mood keeps changing every 5 minutes! poor Hiro has no idea whats going on, and when he accidentally finds some uh, 'soiled bandages' his aunts bathroom his brilliant brain comes to the conclusion that his poor Aunt is dying! looks like its once again up to Tadashi to clear things up for the poor kid.**

* * *

><p>Hiro has watched his Aunt go through a lot of crazy stages in his life. But being the sweet, lovably charismatic and slightly weird person that she is, he often shrugged it off as though it was nothing. Because, nine times out of ten that's exactly what is was. Nothing. Just Aunt Cass being Aunt Cass.<p>

But here lately, these past couple of days to be exact, he had noticed that the woman he lived with was acting less and less like the Aunt Cass he knew and loved. Like right now, for example; there she sat, at one of the café tables, dressed in horribly baggy sweat pants with her hair a mess and an unknowing scowl on her face while she scarfed down a gallon bucket of green tea ice-cream. Now, Hiro wasn't oblivious to the fact that his aunt had a habit of stress eating, but this seemed like something else entirely. Within 2 hours alone, he watched her inhale 3 candy bars, 2 donuts and a hotdog like it was nothing.

If that wasn't strange enough, there was also her rather unusual attitude. Being the naturally sweet and caring person that she is, it usually took a lot to make his dear ol' aunt angry, and even more so to make her extremely gloomy, but here lately it was like she was both at the same time! Which Hiro didn't even think was possible…

It seemed like if Hiro or even Tadashi for that matter made one wrong move, i.e.: accidentally spilling something, or playing their music a smidge to loud Aunt Cass was on them like a fire breathing dragon. But then not five minutes later the brothers would find her crying her eyes out while watching some kitten commercial…

Tadashi never seemed very concerned with their beloved aunt's strange behavior, he often shrugged it off, and told his little bro there was nothing to worry about. But still, despite that Hiro was pretty worried. Would she be okay? Will this be over soon? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?! All he wanted to do was run over, shake her by the shoulders and tell her to snap out of it! But, not wanting screeched at or locked in the freezer for the rest of the day he opted to not to. But he still needed to find out what was going on in order to help, so instead he decided he would take a different approach…"H-hey, Aunt Cass?" the boy started, emerging from his hiding space at the top of the stairs and slowly inching toward her.

His aunt turned her head to face him, and her scowl slightly softened while she took another spoonful of her ice-cream. "What is it Hiro?" she asked him rather bitterly, cheeks still filled with the cold dessert.

"Oh, uh, nothing really, I just wanted to see if you were ok..."

"I'm fine Hiro, I'm just not feeling too well today." Aunt Cass pushed the tub of calories away from her and rested her head in her hand as she leaned sloppily on the table, tired, melancholy eyes fixated on her nephew.

"Oh, ok." Hiro continued, slightly avoiding her eyes, "Can you tell me your symptoms? Maybe I can help." The boy shared a kind, but nervous smile, balancing on the balls of his feet so he could be ready to make a run for it if he needed.

"Well, Hiro, if you must know," she drawled, eyes slightly narrowing, "My feet hurt, my head hurts, my back is killing me, I want to eat EVERYTHING, my stomach keeps cramping, I'm tired all the time, none of my jeans fit, and to top it all of these stupid cat food commercials keep making me cry!" Aunt Cass seemed to get angrier with every word, and by the time she got to 'cat food commercials' Hiro had his hands covered over his ears.

She looked over at her nephew, and noticing his rather terrified face she sighed, getting from her seat and moving to give the boy a quick squeeze. At first he was going to run, but once she held him tightly he began to relax.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said, and Hiro finally heard that kind and familiar voice that she normally had. "I don't mean to be so snappy, but your aunt is going through some…stuff right now." She put her hand under the boys chin and pointed it upwards so his eyes looked into hers. "Don't worry though, it'll be over soon… At least I sure freaking hope so." There was a dryness to her tone as she finished, but otherwise didn't show any signs of being angry.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hiro asked, worry in his eyes.

Cass smiled slightly, ruffling his enormously fluffy hair. "Nah, I'm afraid it's all up to nature kiddo," she sighed, and flicked his nose with her finger.

Hiro looked at her completely confused. Nature? Was did nature have to do with anything?

"Hey, you know what?" she asked suddenly, trying to change the subject after noticing her nephew face. "If you wanna help me out, how about you take the trash out of the bathrooms for me?"

Hiro nodded, more than happy to help his care taker in any way possible. "Sure Aunt Cass, no prob."And with that, the 13 year old was gone, disappearing up stairs.

Cass let a small smile cross her lips, she was so blessed to have such an awesome kid. Exhaling happily, she turned to clean up her horrible mess when yet another cat food commercial appeared on the TV mounted on the wall.

"Aww," she cooed, eyes suddenly misting over. "The big kitty is teaching the little kitty how to dwink his mwilk! It's so cute yet sad for some reason!"

* * *

><p>There was a total of 3 bathrooms located in the Hamada household. One downstairs in the café, one down the hall from Hiro and Tadashi's room, and finally one in aunt Cass'. Nobody ever really went in her room, not because they weren't allowed, but mostly because there was no reason to. Aunt Cass made sure that the boys had everything they needed for their own lavatories. Not that guys really needed much. Their cabinets mostly just included toilet paper and deodorant. So when Hiro finally made his way to his aunt's bathroom, he didn't really know what to expect. He always pictured the girl's bathroom being some sparkly, glittery, mushy place that was always clean and smelled like candy.<p>

God he was wrong.

His aunt's restroom was pretty much the exact opposite. There was defiantly no glitter, there was makeup everywhere, and it didn't exactly smell like candy.

Wrinkling his nose, Hiro bravely entered the room, grabbed the small trash can that was located by the toilet and opened up the lid only to jump back in horror.

Hiro blinked a few times as he stared into the trash, his heart beating in his chest. "Oh my god…" the poor boy's mind was whirling, unable to comprehend what he was looking at. Then it clicked. Is this why his aunt was acting weird?! The mood swings, the anger the sadness, it all made sense now! She wasn't just sick, she was dying! Hiro felt like throwing up, and his eyes suddenly misted over with tears. He leaned his body against the wall, slumping to the floor. _Is that what she meant by it will all be over soon?_ The boy thought to himself. _Did she know what was happening to her? _He let out a shaky sigh, burying his head in his knees.

No. he refused to believe this was happening. Aunt Cass was the best person in the entire world. She didn't deserve to go out like this! A slow, agonizing bleeding death… it wasn't fair!

Hiro wiped his eyes and hoisted himself up, and with bathroom chores forgotten, ran upstairs to tell his older brother the horrible news.

* * *

><p>Tadashi Hamada was very much enjoying his lazy Saturday evening, he had opted to stay upstairs due to his aunts rather… unsettling mood swings and was now laying in his bed, peacefully listening to his iPod. Needless to say he didn't expect a completely historical Hiro to come running into the room and practically dive on top of him.<p>

Tadashi let out a huff of air was the wind got knocked out of him. "Ahg, Hiro!" he exclaimed, pushing the boy off of him and pulling the headphones out of his ears. "What's the problem?"

"Tadashi! Tadashi! ITHINKAUNTCASSISDYING!" He said in a quick panic, hardly even breathing between words.

The older brother sat into a sitting position, utter confusion on his face. "Whoa, wait, what?" Tadashi sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. Why can't he just have a normal brother that doesn't come up with these ridiculous and random conclusions all the time? "Hiro, what on earth would give you that idea?"

Hiro seemed rather distraught that his brother seemed more irritated than concerned. Had he not heard him? Their aunt could be dying!

"I… I was….. and I saw… And then-"

Tadashi held his hands up, trying to calm the boy down, "Okay, buddy, just slow down and use your words."

Hiro took a deep breath and slowly began to explain what he saw while cleaning aunt Cass' bathroom as well as why he thinks she is acting the way she has lately. Once he was finished, he slumped onto the bed next to his brother. At first Tadashi was silent, but then to Hiro's horror, he actually started laughing!

The younger Hamada's eyes narrowed, and with all his might he punched Tadashi in the arm. What was amusing about this? Didn't he love Aunt Cass? Was he fine with being an orphan again?!

"It's not funny you big fat jerk!" Hiro cried, tears misting over his eyes once more. "This is serious!"

Tadashi held his hands over his gut, and slowly began to come over his laughing. Though, when he looked over to his brother and saw the seriousness in his eyes, he instantly felt bad.

"Listen bonehead," he began softly, ruffling is brother's hair, "Aunt Cass is fine alright? She's not dying, she's just… going through some… some stuff."

Hiro raised an eyebrow at his brother, "what kind of stuff?" he sniffed.

Tadashi let the air out of his cheeks, blush suddenly creeping into his face. "Woman stuff Hiro," He said quickly, "Woman stuff that no kid like you should have to worry about..."

Hiro continued to stare at the brother before him, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Look bud, it's kind of hard to explain-"

"If you know what's going you have to tell me Tadashi! I want to help!"

Tadashi let out a long sigh. Can't he just have ONE normal Saturday? Just one? Where he can sit in bed and act like a zombie all day without being interrupted by his erratic brother running to him screaming that their aunt was dying just because he didn't understand what a 'womanly gift' was.

"Hiro, it's… complicated."

"Math is complicated Tadashi. I don't see what's so hard about it, just tell me!"

Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, Tadashi gestured for his younger brother to take a seat. "Fine," he started. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Now you know that, uh, 'special talk' we had a few months back..?"

"Yeah…" Hiro said hesitantly, his face flushing, "but you swore you weren't gonna bring it up anymore!"

"Well knucklehead, it's going to be kind of hard to explain this to you if I don't."

"… Okay…"

"Okay, so you know how I explained to you all the things that happen to a guy when they get older? Well girls go through it too… expect you know… it's kind of different."

"How is it different?" Hiro pressed, "What does this have to do with Aunt Cass?"

"I was getting to that." Tadashi's face began to turn red, and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you do understand that aunt Cass IS a girl right? I mean she's a grown up girl but a girl none the less. And nature tends to give girls these um…"gifts" once in a while."

Gift? NOTHING that Hiro seen his aunt go through looked like it was a gift. If anything it looked like more of a curse…

"But…but the horrible bandages I found, how do you explain those?"

"Well strangely enough that gift' includes…it-it includes uh…bleeding uncontrollably." He said the last two words as quickly as his mouth would allow.

"What?! What kind of gift is that? That's horrible!"

Tadashi scratched the back of his head, thanking God he didn't ask him from where.

"But, wait from where?"

Damn.

"Look, that doesn't really matter, alright bud? Just know that Aunt Cass is going to be fine and back to herself in a few days or so."

"Oh… so there's nothing we can do for her?"

Tadashi snickered, "If you really want to help out Aunt Cass or any other girl for that matter, just smile, nod and give her sweets. Preferably something covered in chocolate. Trust me."

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief. "So Aunt Cass definitely isn't dying?

"Nope."

"And this happens to every girl?"

"Yep."

"Wow…"

"Uh-huh."

Hiro stood up, all this new-found information swirling around in his head. He differently had a new respect for Aunt Cass and althoughthere was a lot he still didn't understand about girls, there was one thing he knew sure:

"Being a girl must really stink."

* * *

><p><strong>2am guys. 2am. please don't hurt me. <strong>

**lol well, i hope this got at least some of you out there to laugh. If you enjoy these one-shots, be sure to review! feedback is always needed and well appreciated :) also if you have an awkward idea for 'awkward moments', be sure to share :D if you don't wanna share publicly in a review, you can also Pm ME ^^**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Spring Cleaning

_**lol so i dunno if this classifies as an awkward moment or not. I mean it definitely has its awkwardness, but i guess it can also be labeled as a bit of a fluff between Tadashi and Honey lemon as well X3**_

_**Anyway thanks for everyone's kind words and reviews,they mean so much to me. you really have no idea =)**_

_**oh one last thing...i don't wanna change the rating because of one story in a entire series, so i'm just gonna warn yall and say there suggestive themes n such in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Tadashi grumbled to himself as he attempted to clean up his train wreck of a lab at SFIT. Blueprints and paperwork scattered the floor, equipment was sprawled out everywhere and the leftover takeout bags from his late night cram sessions were really starting to smell something awful. Needless to say with Hamada being the obnoxious clean freak that he was, the mess truly bugged him to the core.<p>

He had only been at it for a mere fifteen minutes or so, and already the young robotics student let out a tired huff, leaning his broom against the wall before taking a moment before examining the digital clock on his desk. It was about 1:00 in the afternoon, and he let out another sigh as his stomach rumbled with hunger. The others had gone to lunch, and had kindly offered for him to join, but, not wanting to procrastinate any longer Tadashi decided to stay behind and clean up.

Man did he seriously regret that decision.

"Oh, quite you." He scolded his gut as it made yet another rambunctious growl, the noises practically echoing in the stillness of the room. If he didn't get something to eat soon he was afraid his stomach was going to start digesting itself.

Just then, he heard a gentle knock on the sliding glass door of his laboratory, and moments later a tall, familiar blonde entered, greasy looking paper bag in hand.

"Hey," she giggled, closing the door behind her, "am I interrupting something?"

Tadashi gave a kind smile, blush slightly creeping to his cheeks. "Oh hey Honey Lemon," he greeted, nervously running the back of his neck, "no, I was just uh… talking to myself."

"So I see." She chuckled, green eyes shimmering with amusement.

Tadashi swallowed hard, repositioning the cap on his head, a nervous habit that he found himself doing more and more.

"I, uh, wasn't expecting you guys back so soon. Where are the others?"

"Oh no, it's just me," Honey said with a shy smile of her own, "I figured I'd bring you something back, maybe help you around the lab? You know if that's ok with you…"

"Yeah of course!" he exclaimed, clearing his throat as he realized he sounded WAY too excited, "I mean, um, yeah sure. Thanks." Tadashi mentally swore at himself. _Smooth Hamada. Real smooth._ He hated that he always managed to make himself look like an idiot in front honey lemon. Which seemed to rather frequently these past couple weeks. There was just something about her presence that made him lose it. Whether it was her smile, her laugh, the way her hair bounced as she skipped around the lab…

Honey lemon chuckled lightly, and Tadashi felt the heat on his face once more as he realized he was staring. "Sooo," he started, desperate to change the subject, "what's in the bag?"

Honey let a coy smile spread her lips, "oh nothing… just a special treat from Mrs. Haru's…"

Tadashi's eyes pretty much sparkled with excitement. "No way… tell me it's not-"

"A Bánh mì sandwich with extra jalapenos? Yes, yes it is." The blonde tossed the bag to her friend, who gratefully caught it, digging into its contents faster than she's ever seen him do anything before.

"You Honey lemon," Tadashi began, speaking through gulps of his meal, "are truly an angel in disguise."

The blonde chuckled, and took a seat on the spare chair before next to him before happily digging into her own lunch.

The two science students ate and talked for the better part of half an hour, and Tadashi couldn't help the ongoing grin that kept creeping onto his features. He enjoyed this. The two hardly ever had any time to be alone, what with Go-Go and Wasabi always working on their own projects in the lab, and Fred just being there to amuse people. Not that he didn't enjoy the company of his other friends, but it was nice to have this one on one time with honey, Laughing and talking like they used to when they first met in high school.

"So," Honey Lemon started, standing from her seat and clapping her hands together in determination as she swallowed the last of her food. "When do you want to start on this mess of a lab of yours, Hamada?"

Tadashi leaned back in his chair, letting an exasperated groan escape him. "Aw, come on can't it wait a little longer? You know they say that you should wait at least an hour after eating before heavy cleaning..."

The chemistry student snorted, repositioning her slightly tilted pink glasses. "You and I both know that's not true silly. Now come on! If we work together we can get this place cleaned up before the guys get back!"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Tadashi crumbled his sandwich wrapper into a ball and threw it across the room, obviously aiming to have it land in the waste bend, however it managed to land on the ground a few feet away from it.

Honey lemon tried to suppress a laugh, though much like Tidashi's shot, ultimately failed. "I can't believe you missed that."

"Hey! Gimme a break, after all I'm a nerd not an athlete…"

The girl glared playfully at him and grabbed a nearby paper, crumbling it up before taking a shot toward the same exact trash bin, and sure enough, it made it into the basket without a problem. She gave Tadashi a smirk, and crossed her arms over her chest, her face practically beaming with pride from her little win.

Tadashi bit the inside of his cheek, his male ego slightly depleting. "Beat by a girl in 6 inch heels… I really need to step up my game."

"Oh, hush! Now come on, times ticking."

And with that, the two SFIT students began rummaging through old pieces of paper, books and equipment, easily dividing the 'keep' items from 'toss' items. They worked easily together, like a well-oiled machine, never clashing or bumping into each other, but merely moving and dodging out the others way. Even if it wasn't anything glamorous , honey and Tadashi like spending this moment together, it was, well, nice to say the least.

"I think we're pretty much done!" Honey exclaimed excitedly, placing her hands on her narrow hips as she proudly over looked her friend's now much cleaner laboratory.

Tadashi smiled at her, crossing his arms contently as rested against the wall. "Yep, it looks good. Thanks again Honey. For everything."

She grinned cheekily, sliding a stray strain of hair behind her ear. "I-it's no problem." She stammered, Tadashi's smile suddenly scrambling her brain. "What are friends for?"

Hamada suddenly found his face falling a slightly. _Friends._ He thought sourly. Sure he enjoyed their companionship. A lot actually. But he couldn't help it when his thoughts would wander to that dangerous part of his mind, _the 'what if we were more than that part'__. _He knew he shouldn't think about such things, after all he enjoyed what he had going on with honey lemon. They worked great together, and there was no point in ruining a great relationship because he decided to take it too far…

"Tadashi? You okay?"

"Hmm?" the robotic genius hummed, slowly coming out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh, y-yeah, I'm great! S-sorry! It's just…"

"Just what?" honey questioned, concern in her voice.

"N-nothing." He reassured, although his words came out more rushed than intended, "I-it's nothing, I'm fine."

"Oh ok..." Honey glanced down the tile floor, looking slightly hurt as she fiddled with the ends of her hair. He always did this. They would be laughing, and having a good time, then suddenly he would act all weird and distant. Maybe she was trying to hard? Being too clingy? Honey tried to shake the negative thoughts from her mind, though they stood there, front and center not going anywhere. "You know…" she began slowly, "Maybe… maybe I should just get going…"

_Nice. Real nice genius! _Tadashi mentally slapped himself for being such an insensitive idiot. He took a step forward, aiming to reassure his friend when a spare blueprint managed to slide right under his foot, causing the poor man to fall headfirst into the girl. They landed on the floor with an _oomph_, and Tadashi groaned, immediately feeling his face flush as his body pressed firmly against honey's tiny frame, her legs intertwined between his own. "Oh god, I-I'm so sorry!" he stammered pathetically.

"It's fine," she replied, a blush creeping from her cheeks to her ears. "You're just um… kind of crushing my pancreas…"

Tadashi swallowed thickly, and tried to hoist himself up, though he only managed to get so far before slamming his head against the edge of his desk table.

"Owwww!" He groaned, feeling along the back of his head. Even though his thick head of hair and infamous baseball cap, it hurt like a mother.

Just then, the sound of rubber and air was heard, and Tadashi's pupils shrunk in fear.

"Oh no…"

"Hello." A calm voice sounded, and Tadashi looked up to see his project he's spent the past 6 months on, as well as the sole reason he had his lab in such a mess in the first place, standing before him, in his fluffy, marshmallow-y glory. "I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. I was alerted by the sound of distress, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Wow, well I see you got Baymax up and working," Honey said cheerfully, eyeing at the upside down looking robot, and trying to ease the horrible awkwardness. Tadashi looked down at her, suddenly unable to move as his dark eyes focused on Honey Lemon's small frame. He wasn't going to lie… this was definitely a view he could get used to, and as their bodies continued to press against each other, he could only pray that that certain things that happen to the male anatomy did not happen.

he knew he shouldn't of worn tight pants today.

"Um," he started, focusing back on the robot, "zero Baymax, we're fine-"

"I will scan you for further injuries."

"Wait, no! Don't-"

"Scan complete."

"unbelievable." Why?_ Why me? _Tadashi groaned preparing himself for the slur of medical diagnostics that were about to be flung his way.

"I do not see any significant physical injuries, although the neurochemical levels in your brain indicate that you are very excited. Diagnoses: arousal."

_Oh my god…_

"My scanners always picked up extreme blood flow in your face as well as to your-"

"Okay! Thank you Baymax!" Tadashi all but shouted at the robotic nurse. "You can shut off now!"

"You programmed me so that I cannot deactivate until you have said you are satisfied with your care. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes! I swear I've never been more satisfied in my entire life! _Please_ for the love of all that is holy just deactivate!"

The big robot blinked slowly, but otherwise complied with his orders and quickly shrunk down into his charging station.

Tadashi, feeling more embarrassed than he had in his entire life, positioned his cap to hide his hideously red face. When he was little, he always had the desired to have to power to become invisible like the superheroes he saw on TV. That dream of course died as he got older, but he was pretty sure he had wished harder for that ability at this moment than he had in his entire childhood.

"I'm…I'm really sorry about that." he apologized shyly.

Honey lemon, who had stayed rather quiet during the whole ordeal removed Tadashi's cap, using her delicate hand to tilt his head, forcefully making him look at her.

"Its fine Tadashi," she said sincerely, giving him a reassuring smile. "Actually…as embarrassing as this is, I'm kind of glad this happened. I was starting to think I didn't really like me…"

Tadashi's eyes widened, and the blush finally seemed to fad from his cheeks. "Wait, what? Why would you say that?"

Honey raised an eyebrow at the boy, and managed to cross her arms even given the little space she had to do so. "Well for starters whenever we are alone together for more than a few hours, you always get weird and jittery. You always avoid my gaze and when we engage in conversation you always manage to doze off to who knows where."

"I...I'm sorry," Tadashi apologized for the umpteenth time as he cleared his throat, "trust me I don't do those things because I don't like you it's actually because…well because I do. Like, a lot. I just…I mean what we have is…I'm just weird honey lemon." He finished lamely.

The girl snickered lightly, "so I see."

The robotic engineer shared a soft smile before finally mustering the strength to hoist himself up, and extend a helping hand to the poor blonde.

Honey lemon looked up at him, and took his hand into her own, grasping, but not letting him help her up just yet. "So you really meant all that stuff? You really like me that way?"

Tadashi hesitated at first, but slowly nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

That was all she needed. Just then, Tadashi felt himself being pulled back to ground, lips suddenly pressed tightly against honey lemons delicate and slightly glossed ones. The boy's eyes were wide, pure shock swimming through them, but as the girl beneath him depend her affections, he found his eyes slowly drooping, returning with his own passionate kisses.

After what seemed like eternity, Honey lemon stopped, practically gasping for air as she gently eased her lips way. "I've been waiting forever to hear you say that Hamada." She coed, tracing a perfectly manicured finger onto his lip.

Tadashi gave a big cheesy grin before returning his lips to hers once more, unable to contain just how excited he was. In fact the two were so engrossed in the moment, they hadn't even heard the slam of the lab door being closed, or the hurried footsteps of their friends until it was too late.

"duuudes, guess who brought back brownies from that righteous bakery!" Fred's voice was the first to be heard, and Tadashi looked up just in enough time to see his other three friend's shadows as they stood behind the hazy frame door of his section of the lab. Nor Tadahsi or honey had enough time to regain their composer, for within moments there they stood, Wasabi, Fred and Gogo, a bag full of treats in hand and cheesy grins plastered on their faces. The other two college students position was definitely more that questionable, with them being on the floor and Honey's legs practically wrapped around Tadashi's waist, it would seem like they were up to much more than a simple make out session.

"Oh uh, hey guys!" Tadashi exclaimed, his voice cracking like a pubescent teenager. "I swear this isn't what it looks like." the robotics nerd cringed as their friends amused smiles didn't waver, and Honey pretty much buried her face in his shirt, as if the action would make her disappear from everyone's view.

The room pretty much erupted with laughter. "Well we were just coming by to drop some of this epic brownies off to you," it was GoGo who spoke, an insane smirk on her face, "but it would seem like Tadashi here has more of a taste for _cookie_ instead."

Hamada's eyes widened, and he felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his cheeks. "Gogo!" he hissed through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the heat he felt in his face.

The room once again filled with laughter, not giggles or chuckles, but full flown from the gut laughter that seemed to shake the entire room. So with a few last winks, whistles, and cat calls, Tadashi finally managed to shoo his pestering friends out of his lab, closing and locking the door behind him.

Tadashi sighed, turning to his blond partner in make out crime who was sitting on his desk, head buried in her hands.

"Were never going to live this down are we?"

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong><em>lol oh god. this should probably be deleted. its like, hmm 2:43 in the morning, and i have absolutely no business posting this cheesy mess haha. ah well, watch ya gonna do?<em>**

**_anyway if anyone has any requests or suggestions for an 'awkward moment' leave it in a comment below! :D thanks for reading!_**

**_p.s. if any one out there are any young innocent minded kids out there that don't understand the slang for _**_"cookies**" please forgive me... 0_o**_


	4. A bet Between Brothers

**_A/N ONE: I__n__ response to Cresscent: i just wanted to let say that your words really made my day =) thanks so much for your praise and kind words. all feedback i get makes me smile, but i got to say your review came through right before i went to bed, i was having a pretty crappy night, so when i read that it really brightened things up for me ^^_**

**_A/N TWO: Okay. i am on a roll ladies and gentlemen! i just published a story the other day, i'm working in the process of finishing ch 4 of 'chalk outlines' and i managed to wip this one out in an hour or so 0_o that's like...never happened to me before. _**

**_Maybe its some strange birthday magic of some kind lol (yes today i am in fact a whole year older.)_**

**_Anyway, iv been getting a lot of "Tadashi flirting with a girl" suggestions, and i thought this would be a good opportunity to try out a slightly bratty Hiro idea that has been swimming around in my head. i mean the kids a science wiz, but hes also a teenager. I imagine him having slight bratty little brother moments ever now and then lol X3_**

**_So with that, i hope you enjoy this chapter! :D_**

* * *

><p>"Wow…"<p>

"I know right?"

"Looks like your brother is really struggling little man."

"Yeah…"

It was the slow period at the lucky cat café, only a few people coming in here and there to pick up a quick afternoon snack. Both Aunt Cass and the younger of the two Hamada brothers stood behind the pastry counter, watching with amusement as Tadashi flirted hopelessly with a young woman sitting at a table.

He was a mess to say the least.

It all started when the poor unsuspecting woman first walked through the doors. Her hair was a deep brown, hanging just below her shoulders, and to Tadashi, almost seemed to blow in slow motion as she walked through the cafe. She had delicate features, and a great smile with a body to match. Needless to say she was an attractive young lady, and the robotic nerd had insisted on being the one to take her order.

"Um, h-hey," he greeted, a sheepish smile parting his lips as walked to the girl's table. "I'm Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada. Not that you, uh, needed to know my last name I just… um…" the man screwed his eyes shut for a moment, mentally swearing at himself for being such a dork. _What is wrong with you me?_

The girl giggled lightly, snapping Tadashi back into reality. He cleared his throat, feeling heat prickle his cheeks. "Um, anyway, what can I get you today?" he finished quickly, holding out a small pen and paper.

"Hmmm," she mused, placing her hand on her chin as if in deep thought. "I'm not sure, what do you recommend?" The girl's voice was sweet and soft, and Tadashi found himself suddenly unable to speak proper English. "W-well, we, uh, have great donuts, turnovers, cakes. Oh, and killer c-coffee." The man winced at his own pathetic stammering, not understanding why his mind proceeded to do this to him when he was around women. Tadashi had always been a calm, collected person; he kept a cool head and never really took himself too seriously. But for some reason or another, whenever he found himself in the presence of a pretty face, all of that went out the window, and he suddenly turned into a bumbling fool.

_Nice. Really nice Hamada, _he scolded himself. _Why don't you just get a tattoo that says 'I suck at talking to women' on your forehead! _

The girl chuckled and gave Tadashi a warm smile. "Well then, I guess I'll take a chocolate glazed donut, and a small iced coffee please."

"Alright. And who do I have the pleasure of making this out to?" he asked, the blush on his cheeks diminishing slightly.

"Renee. Renee O'Donnell. Not that you needed to know my last name but you know…" the girl-now known as Renee- gave Tadashi a wink, and he grinned in return before jotting down her order and making his way toward the front of the bakery where his meddling brother and aunt were apparently waiting for him.

"Wow bro. That was like…the worst display of affection I have ever seen." Hiro teased as his brother walked past, an ear to ear smirk parting his lips.

Aunt Cass flanked him by his right, flashing a playful smile of her own. "Tadashi, honey, is that really how you talk to women? Because if so its adorable, but really concerning…"

Tadashi's eyes widened and he felt heat creep to his ears, "Were you guys seriously snooping on me?!" he scoffed.

The two beings before him nodded in unison.

"Uh, hey, I'm Tadashi! Herp derp!" Hiro mocked in a god awful low voice, and to add an extra measure of foolishness, crossed his eyes and put his finger up his nose.

Tadashi's eyebrows furrowed in irritation, although Aunt Cass found the impression quite comical and had to cover her mouth to keep from snorting.

"Okay, first of all," Tadashi started, pointing a finger at the two, "I in no way, shape, or form look or sound like that. Second of all, don't you guys have work to do or something?"

"Eh, Business is slow, so we thought we'd let you entertain us." Aunt Cass chirped, placing her hands on her hips.

Tadashi groaned, hoping that the few customers that were in the store didn't hear the assault of jokes and taunts that came his way. "Aunt Cass come on, you promised you would stop doing stuff like this…" he whined, his bottom lip protruding into a pout.

"Oh please," Hiro snorted, earning an elbow to the gut by his older brother, though he never took his puppy dog gaze away the woman in front of him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, you big baby," Aunt Cass drawled, rolling her eyes a bit, "Here, if it bothers you that much I'll go get her order for you." The woman held out her hand, and Tadashi gratefully gave her the girl's ticket before watching his aunt disappear into the kitchen. The college student breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead.

"You know, for being so smart you really tend to miss the basics dashi."

Tadashi turned his head to the boy beside him, a questioning eyebrow raised. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, genuinely interested in what his _baby_ brother had to say.

"I mean talking to girls isn't exactly a science," Hiro replied with a shrug, "it's actually quite simple."

The elder Hamada stared blankly at his brother for a few moments before letting out a gut twisting laugh. "Since when do you know anything about talking to girls "Mr. Ladies' man"?"

Hiro grinned mischievously, revealing the gap between his teeth. "More than you think."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say little bro."

Hiro noted that Tadashi's tone was much less than convincing, and being the rascally young fella that he was, opted that as a challenge.

Challenge accepted.

"Don't believe me, huh? Well, I bet you ten bucks _AND _that giant gummy bear we seen at the mall the other day, that I can get that girl's number in ten minutes flat."Hiro's eyes sparkled dangerously, and he had that same stupid, smug look on his face that never seemed to leave. Tadashi snorted, unable to believe his little brother was actually being serious.

"I am _not_ making a bet with my _little _brother to see who can get a girl's number first! Do you see how wrong that sounds?! Besides, I could get her number myself if I wanted to…"

"Yeah right! Not if you keep acting like noob-dashi," the younger Hamada teased as he wiggled his eyebrows. "What are you chicken?"

"What are you like five? That's not going to work-"

"BWAK, BWAK, BWAK!" Hiro screeched, forming his arms into make shift wings. "WE GOT A CHICKEN IN THE HOUSE! FRESH CHICKEN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN-MPH!"

Tadashi all but tackled the fourteen year old, covering his hand over his mouth and silently preying the Renee hadn't heard or seen them. "Would you quite being such a little turd?!" he questioned, his voice stern but hushed, "I am NOT making that bet with you!"

Hiro grunted under his brother's hold, and gasped dramatically as Tadashi finally removed his hand from his mouth. "Did… did you really just call me a turd? That really hurt Nii-San..."

Tadashi rolled his eyes at his brother's vein attempt to act offended. "Well that's what you're acting like!"

Hiro snorted, as he dusted himself off.

"Okay, look, if I make this stupid bet with you, will you promise to just leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

His little brother nodded, and Tadashi sighed heavily, unable to believe what he was about to agree to. He swore this kid was going to give him gray hairs by the time he was twenty-five!

"Fine. It's a bet." He agreed dryly.

The college student reluctantly shook hands with the little emotional terrorist known as his brother, and soon after, Aunt Cass appeared out of the kitchen with a tray of snacks and beverages.

"Watch and learn," Hiro said smugly, taking the treats from aunt and moving toward his target.

"Watch and learn? Um… okay, what's going on?" Cass questioned her older nephew, whose face showed pure horror.

"Something that should definitely not be happening right now…."

-0o0o0o0-

Other customers soon began to roll in, and Tadashi found himself struggling to keep up with the antics of his younger sibling. He could see them from the corner of his eye, Hiro leant against Renee's table, his hand shoved nonchalantly in the pockets of his hoodie. She was smiling, and although he couldn't quite hear what the two were saying, Tadashi was sure he caught giggles… lots of giggles actually.

He was never one to wish bad things on people, especially not his kid brother, but yet he found himself secretly hoping that Hiro would crash and burn...

Moments passed by, though to Tadashi it felt like an entire lifetime, and Renee finally stood from her seat, sending Tadashi a small wave before walking out the door. Soon after, the younger Hamada came strolling behind the cash register.

His heart skipped in his chest as his brother approached him. _There was no way, right? I mean no way a fourteen year old could get a girl's number like that. It just doesn't happen_. The college student reassured himself in his head over and over again, comforting his ego that there was absolutely no possibility of him losing this bet.

"Well…?" he asked wearily, pure fright in his eyes.

Hiro rummaged around in this pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper with precisely seven digits on them. "She said to call any time after 3:00." he said simply, slapping the paper in his older brother's hand.

Tadashi's jaw went slack, and if it was possible he was sure it would drop to the floor like the cartoon characters he used to watch on Saturday mornings when he was young. "N-no way…" he stammered, blinking erratically at the paper in his as if it was some kind of foreign object. "But... h-how did you-"

"I'm a kid, and the older girls love adorable kids," Hiro explained with a shrug, a small grin of pride parting his lips. "And let's face it bro, I'm pretty flippin' adorable." The young science genius batted his eyelashes for dramatic flair before giving into laughter.

"Dude close your mouth you going to catch flies or something!" he chuckled. Tadashi however, was completely unresponsive, and it wasn't until his brother disappeared upstairs that he was able to stammer a single word out.

"Unbelievable..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright well i hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ i was thinking of doing another part to this. Where Hiro gets upset for Tadashi not following through with his bet, and plots a interesting revenge against him *insert evil laugh here*<strong>_

_** i'm not sure of it yet, it really depends on how many people like the idea. So if you guys would be interested just let me know and ill try to make it happen =)**_

_**Care to review? they make pretty awesome virtual b-day gifts. *smug Hiro smile***_


	5. Nerds Dont Camp

_**gahh guys! thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows! I'm blown away at the kind of response this story is getting! i just checked my traffic states and iv reached over 4k views! that might not seem like much to some of you guys out there, but to me its HUGE. so thanks so much =D**_

_**Id like to apologize if i neglect to respond to your reviews. I try my very best to get to all of them, but sometimes i lose track. Also, please be patient with me when it comes to publishing your ideas. i LOVE getting prompts, suggestions and creative thoughts from you guys and although it might take a while, ill try my best to get to them ^^**_

_**Okay now a little bit about the monstrosity your about to read XD the other night, i was watching a movie called "we're the millers"for the first time, and there was this scene where the character "kenny" gets bit in the man junk by a giant spider. I LAUGHED SO HARD I ALMOST PASSED OUT. So, once the movie ended this horrible idea popped into my head. and once i have an idea in the vault...i have to write it down or i will explode.**_

_**So, with that being said please enjoy this mess...**_

**_(set before events of the movie. Hiro: 14 Tadashi: 21)_**

* * *

><p>"Would you hurry up Hiro? You're walking like you have a fat old man holding your legs down!"<p>

"Very… funny…Tadashi," the younger Hamada panted as he trudged carefully up a ravine. His less than energetic response earned a giggle from his Aunt Cass, who, along with Tadashi, was already waiting at the top of the hill for him. Hiro Hamada carefully placed on foot in front of the other, careful not to miss a step and fall backwards to his sharp, rocky doom.

The Hamada family (Cass and Tadashi to be more specific) had somehow come to the conclusion that a camping trip would be _fun_. Mostly because they were worried about the young science prodigy. Since graduating high school Hiro had a lot of time on his hands, and often found entertainment in bot fights. They tried grounding him, taking is tech away, hell even bolting his windows shut; but nothing seemed to get through to the teen. So, in a last ditch effort, the eldest members of the family decided that an old fashioned trip to the great outdoors would be good for him.

Of course the teen hated the idea, and when the time came to leave even resulted in trying to lock himself in the bathroom. He was a city boy dammit! And perfectly content with having air conditioning, indoor plumbing and the capability to get food whenever he pleased.

"Sweetie," Aunt Cass giggled, extending a hand to her nephew to help pull him up. "I've got to say, I knew you were a city boy but come on! Don't you want to experience nature?"

Hiro's eyes narrowed slightly as he took his aunt's hand. He didn't need to _experience nature, if_ he wanted to do that he would just sit at home and watch animal planet. The boy genius couldn't understand why anyone would do this for fun. For god's sake they have barely been out here for an hour and his feet were already killing him, mosquitoes were eating him alive and the unforgiving sun kept beating on his back.

"Aunt Cass, I'm a science nerd, not bear Grylls" he huffed as he took a moment to catch his breath, "I told you I can't do these things."

Hiro less than rational excuse earned an eye roll from his brother, and the elder Hamada stalked over to ruffle the young boy's hair. "Oh come on, lighten up knuckhead!" Tadashi teased, pulling him in a headlock. "This is going to be great you'll see!" Unlike his brother, Tadashi actually enjoyed the outdoors. He would often go fishing with his father before he passed, and since then had studied the basics when it came to surviving primitive conditions. From desert, to swampland and anywhere in between Tadashi Hamada new how to handle himself in nature.

Hiro grunted and annoyingly swatted his brother's hand away, desperately trying to smooth down his already askew hair. "Thanks a lot," he whined, a slight pout coming from the teen.

Tadashi snorted, "Hiro, your hair was already jacked up as it is, if anything I just helped."

Hiro narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort when Aunt Cass cut him off.

"Alright, you two enough with the bickering," she instructed with a gentle smile. "The campgrounds should be around here somewhere."

The family of three continued their way until through the woods until they came across what they were looking for. It was a small campgrounds, complete with its own fire pit and judging by the distant sound of water, it wasn't too far from a lake of some kind.

"Pretty cool, eh? Tadashi mused, a suggestive eyebrow raised at his younger sibling.

Hiro looked out at the space. He would admit it was kind of neat. The dense trees cast a shadow around the space, making cool designs to fall on the ground, and the distant sounds of birds chirping was a peaceful change from the loud honks of cars in the city. However, his ego wouldn't allow him to say that out loud.

"Eh, it's… okay," he said with a yawn, trying to act unimpressed. Tadashi snorted before placing a steady hand on the boy's shoulders. He really hoped that this outing would help clear the young prodigies mind a little.

"Alright kiddos!" Aunt Cass clapped her hands together, excitement now showing on her own features. "Let's get this tent together, then who's up for some s'mores?"

"Yes!" Hiro pumped his fist in the air, "The _only_ good thing out of this whole trip." He shared a smirk with his brother before taking out his backpack and emptying its contents onto the dirt floor.

Tadashi shimmied off his own heavy backpack and unhooked the portable tent attached to it before reaching for the instructions. The robotic engineer bit the inside of this cheek as he studied the overly complex instructions.

"Um, this might take a while guys…" he said wearily, holding the instruction sideways as if to get a better look at them.

"Oh come on Tadashi," Hiro scoffed. "We built Aunt Cass a coffee machine for her birthday. We can pitch a tent, no problem."

Tadashi snorted playfully. "Careful Hiro, your enthusiasm is showing." He teased, earning a slight shift in posture from the young teen.

The elder Hamada took another look at the instructions, his face twisted in confusion. "Okay… part A goes with part B….

_**~Later~**_

"Well…that…wasn't…so…hard…" Aunt Cass said through shallow breaths as she examined her and her nephew's handy work. The tent was up! Slightly askew, but still standing which was all that mattered.

It was a tough task to say the least. Tadashi managed to take a hit to the head from one of the tents metal rods, Hiro accidentally clipped his finger, and aunt Cass looked like she was about ready to burn the thing and call it a day. However the trio stood strong, and within forty-five minutes time their sleeping quarters were up.

After a brief rest, the Hamada brothers began working on the fire for some s'mores. Tadashi was in charge of cleaning out the fire pit, while Hiro took it upon to gather up some fresh firewood. He made his way through the dense forest, picking though the pieces of timber that looked dry and sturdy enough for a decent fire starter. After a few minutes, he had found a decent sized amount and was just about to head back to the campgrounds, wood in hand, when something caught his eye.

Something grossly creepy with eight legs, and eyes to match.

"GAH! OH MY-"

Hiro jumped back, watching his stock of fire making essentials fall to the ground.

Hiro Hamada wasn't one to be known for irrational fears; he found things like reptiles quite interesting, so he didn't mind snakes, he was calm as a cucumber when it came to being high up, and unlike his brother didn't really bat an eye when he was in small or tight spaces. However, for some reason or other spiders made his blood run cold.

Especially big freakishly hairy ones that were centimeters away from his hand.

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope." The science nerd scurried back, leaning against a nearby tree as he watched the not so little menace crawl around. He felt his heart palpitations in his chest, and Hiro winced as he realized just how ridiculous he was acting. _ Come one Hiro. You are the man. It is a spider. Spider no can hurt you._

Although it was true, this spider was an unsettling size of an insect. According to Hiro's logic, no mere bug should grow any bigger than a fingernail, and with legs and all, this thing had to be as big as his hand. That's when the young bot fighter realized he wasn't dealing with a simple household spider here, but a tarantula. A tarantula people! A horrible nightmare of a creature that was most likely venomous…

If it wasn't for the fact that he had kept his family waiting long enough, Hiro would have abandoned the wood and headed back toward the campground. But, not wanting to get hit with the _'disappointment face'_ by his brother if he came back empty handed, Hiro took a deep breath and inched closer to his scattered piles of wood. However, he ceased mid stride as the creepy creature suddenly stilled and made eye contact with him. The science prodigy swallowed thickly. It felt like this thing was staring into his soul…

"E-easy does it Mr. Tarantula," he spoke slowly, the feeling of sweat dampening his brow. "I just need my wood, then I'll be on my way…"

The spider, however didn't seem to want to cooperate, and to Hiro's surprise as well as utter terror the thing sat on its back legs and hissed at him. It HISSED at him.

Fuck it, this thing so had to die.

So, aiming to splatter this thing's guts all over the forest floor, hiro took hold of the nearest rock and aimed it at the creature, hurling it with all his strength.

He missed.

Horribly.

"Unbelievable." He murmured to no one in particular. Apparently he had the Hamada family curse of having freaking terrible aim.

That seemed to piss the insect off quite a lot, because next thing Hiro knew it was crawling toward him with a speed he didn't think bugs were capable of possessing. He tried to backpedal, but it was too late. The horrible spider had already made his way onto his shoe. The nerd shrieked, and tried to wiggle the thing off of him, however it had already claimed the frightful teen, and wasn't going anywhere. Within moments, the creepy crawly made its way up his leg.

Then into his shorts.

Hiro's eyes twitched, and mere seconds later let out a scream that no human male should be able to produce.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

"Uhg where is that kid?" Tadashi complained as he fiddled with the empty fire pit a more than bored expression on his face. "I mean we're in the woods. The woods! How long does it take to get firewood when you're surrounded by it?!"

Aunt Cass snickered as she turned another page of the book she brought with her, carefully licking her fingers before turning each page. "Oh calm down sweetie, I'm sure he will be back soon." She reassured, "Besides, you know your brother, he's probably just trying to find the wood with the best molecular structure or something."

Tadashi smirked at his aunts teasing, knowing very well that Hiro would never put that much effort in such a thing. However, his grin quickly turned back to a look of annoyance as the gleam of the setting sun hit his eyes. Although Hiro had only been gone for a fifteen minutes or so it was going to get dark soon, and the woods is no place to get lost in when night fell.

"Yeah, but I still don't see how-"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Both Tadashi and Aunt Cass shared a glance at each other as a girlish scream echoed throughout the campgrounds.

"What the heck was that?" Aunt Cass questioned worriedly, setting her book on the armrest of her collapsible lawn chair.

"I have no clue," Tadashi said with a shrug, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. "But is it just me or did that almost sound like Hiro-"

Not even seconds later said brother came barreling out of the woods and stumbling before the other two family members. Needless to say it caught them both by surprise. He looked horrible. He was sweaty and his eyes were completely erratic, not to mention he looked like he was actually on the verge of tears.

"Whoa, Hiro what's wrong?" Tadashi questioned worriedly, an eyebrow raised at his younger brother.

Hiro was pacing back and forth, his hands flailing around hysterically. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Oh my god! Why did I come out here with you guys?!" he exclaimed, eyes completely wild. "Oh my god! I'm going to die, holy shit I'm going to die!"

"HIRO HAMADA!" his aunt scolded, pointing a finger at the frantic young man. Neither of the two had ever really heard Hiro curse. He was a cool headed kid most of the time, cocky yes, but managed to keep calm in the most difficult situations. However, you would never tell by looking at him now. Aunt Cass knew that being in the woods too long could make people go a little nutty, but he was just acting coco bananas!

Hiro continued to pace back and forth, steadily repeating the same words.

"Hiro sweetheart just calm down! You're not going to die! Would you just tell us what's wrong?" Aunt Cass tried to reason, though her youngest nephew wasn't having it.

"Seriously!" Tadashi added, "You're freaking us out!"

Hiro stopped mid stride, turning to meet his brother with the most deadly gaze ever seen. "You're freaking out?! I just got bit by a freaking spider! A spider Tadashi!" the young graduate continued his frantic striding, biting the nail of his thumb as he did so. _Come camping they said! It'll be fun, they said!_

The elder brother covered his mouth, his eyes slightly misting over as he desperately tried to hold in a laugh. No matter how hard Hiro tried to hide it, Tadashi knew all about his irrational fear of the eight legged bugs; although he didn't know the fear was to this extent. His brother was having a full blown spaz attack!

Noticing his older sibling's subtle laughter, Hiro lunged at the man who swore under his breath before quickly dodging his attacker. "This is all your fault! I swear if I get taken out by a spider I will come back from the afterlife and-"

"THAT ENOUGH!" Aunt Cass shouted, stepping between the two brothers. "Hiro, let me see the bite," She ordered sternly, having just about enough of this nonsense. Honestly, how can a bug bite make a boy go that insane?

Hiro shook his head, blush creeping from his ears all the way to his neck. "Nope. No way Aunt Cass. No way. I can't."

"Hiro, honey, I can't help you if you don't let me! Come on now where did it happen?"

There was a long, pain staking silence, and suddenly Hiro couldn't look his dear old aunt in the eye. He bit his bottom lip, clenching his fist together before quickly motioning toward his pants.

Tadashi flinched, unconsciously twisting his legs together, whereas Aunt Cass covered her hand over her mouth, a look of terror washing over her face. "Okay, okay, let's not panic, let's not panic…" it was her turn to begin pacing. "Okay! I'll go call for a paramedic!" she announced before diving into the tent for her phone

Hiro grimaced, internally screaming at the thought of paramedics coming to deal with this situation. He didn't need a bunch of nursed poking around _down there. _

Oh god, what if they need to use needles? Or worse, they had to cut something off?! Hiro felt like he was going to pass out.

_The_ sound of a phone being dialed was heard, and Tadashi turned to face her oldest nephew. "Listen hiro…" the man hesitated for a moment, as if conflicting with himself. "We're going to need to know what to tell the paramedics…"

Hiro stiffened, heat rising to his cheeks once more.

No. Just no. Some things should just never be seen by family members.

"N-no way in hell Tadashi, it's not happening!"

"Hiro, it's not like no one has seen you naked before, who do you think changed your diapers?"

Hiro swallowed thickly, his eyes widening in horror. He really could have done without that.

"Yeah, well things have… grown since then…" he retorted, blush spreading from his neck all the way to his ears.

Tadashi pursed his lips. There was so much he could tease Hiro about that statement, but given the situation he opted not to.

"Hiro just-"

"Dammit Tadashi I'm not dropping my pants!" The fourteen year old exclaimed, "I'll just wait for the… ill just…" Hiro's eyes fluttered as a sudden lightheartedness fell upon him. It felt like someone had hit him with a tranquilizer gun.

"Um… Hiro? Hiro?"

There was a goofy look on the younger Hamadas face, and he raised a stiff hand in the air "I can't… feel… my…" With that, the teen fell to the floor with a thud.

"oh no..."

* * *

><p>The following evening, the paramedics had managed to get the poor boy to the nearest hospital in time. They explained that the bit from the spider wasn't lethal and did no permanent damage, however the doctor advised both Tadashi and Aunt Cass that he should refrain from any…vigorous activity that involved that particular area of the body for at least three weeks. Unfortunately for Hiro, they were all in the same room when the conversation went down, and he had fruitfully tried to drown out their embarrassing words by stuffing a pillow over his head. It didn't help that nurse that he could hear the snickering of the nearby nurses.<p>

He never felt so violated in his entire life.

After about two hours of humiliating medical talk, the trio made their way home. The entire car ride was silent, and Hiro continued to glare at the back of Tadashi's head from the backseat as if silently trying to melt his brain. He must have felt it, because every five minutes the college student would clear his thought and try to strike up a conversation to ease the tension. However the younger sibling was having none of it, and refused to partake in any talking with the very people that almost got his man business removed.

By the time they got home it was late, and hiro slowly but surely sauntered his way up the stairs, resisting the urge to kick Mochi as he did so. Once he was in his room, he collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow, wincing as his spider inflicted wound began to sting at all the movement. Hiro felt the slight shift of his mattress as his brother sat next to him, and he took himself from his face shield, glaring dangerously as Tadashi opened his mouth to speak. The look instantly shut him up.

"I don't want to hear one word from you...not one WORD." he warned, pointing a finger into his brother's face.

"cooome oooon Hiro, I said I was sorry didn't I?" Tadashi whined, placing a hand on the young teen's shoulders. "Come on, I've been holding them in all day you gotta let me get at least one joke in…"

Hiro groaned, and buried his face back into his pillow. "NO."

Tadashi's face fell slightly as he sauntered over to his side of the room and positioned himself comfortably on his own bed. He stared blankly up at the ceiling, a small smirk soon parting his lips.

"You've got to admit that was kind of funny though, Hiro…" Tadashi teased, his voice a slight whisper.

Silence.

"I mean that's the kind of stuff that only happens in movies."

Silence.

"I mean who knows, maybe it will work to your advantage and you'll wake up with cool spider powers-"

"GOOD. NIGHT. TADASHI." His brother said stiffly, and if it wasnt for the pillow, his words would have came out as a yell.

The older brother sighed, and it was silent for a few moments before another grin suddenly parted his lips. He was sure his younger brother would plot revenge at a later date for poking fun at his situation, however he had been holding in jokes all day and had to let one out.

"Yeah, goodnight numbnuts." He chuckled lightly.

Hiro screamed internally, before letting a low groan pass this throat. He was unsure about just how he would go about revenge on Tadashi for putting him through this, however there was one thing he was certain of:

There was no way in hell he was ever going camping again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>i'm so sorry Hiro...<strong>_

_**lol yeah, i'm some of you out there will probably hate this, others might love it, either way leave your feedback bellow! =D**_

**_Also Sorry for any embarrassing mistakes in these chapters. I dont have a proofreader for this . _**


	6. The Revenge

_**whats sup guys? god, i cant believe its 2015 0_o time to say goodbye to the shit-storm that was 2014(at least for me anyway) and start new! **__**and what better way to start of the new year than a heaping pile of awkward huh?**_

_**so this is part two of the chapter "a bet between brothers" so if you haven't read or don't remember what happened read that first ^^**_

_**iv gotten so much positive feedback from this story, and i just gotta say thank you so much :D **_

_**i also got a tickling request, from :**_White Snow **_i thought the idea was really cute_** _**so i decided to add some of that in as well =) **_

_**Oh one last thing, pretty much all of these stories take place before the events of the movie. **_

_**enjoy the awkward ^_^**_

_***this chapter contains some mild (?) suggestive/adult material. you have been warned****_

* * *

><p><strong>TADASHI: 20<strong>

**HIRO: 14**

* * *

><p>Tadashi Hamada stood in front of his bedroom mirror, judging his reflection with distaste as a large who-knows-what- stain suddenly came into view on his all-time favorite cardigan.<p>

_Dammit Hamada. This is what you get for always trying to scarf down food on your way to class. _

Tadashi grunted in frustration and discarded the soiled sweater, tossing it in the horribly messy pile of dirty clothes that was on the other side of the room. The wardrobe troubled student raked his fingers through his capless head of hair as he examined his reflection once more. He was so… plain. Wearing nothing but a simple white tee and a pair of dark dress pants he felt so...so… naked. He was definitely not dressed appropriately for a first date! No. He needed layers. Tadashi Hamada was not Tadashi Hamada without layers dammit!

"Hiro?" He question his brother as he scrambled about the room trying to find a replacement sweater. "Does this look alright the way it is?"

Hiro laid on his bed, legs crossed as he studied a robotics magazine. He licked his fingers, humming as he turned the page and blatantly ignored his older brother's question. The traitor dared to ask him for help on this date? The date _he_ managed to snag for him? The young prodigy scoffed inwardly, finding his brothers panicky state rather amusing.

"Hiro I know you can hear me! Would you stop being such a brat and help me out here?" Tadashi pleaded, looking crossly at his younger brother. Hiro had been doing this whole silent treatment thing for days now. Honestly the college student knew his brother was good at doing things to get under his skin, but he figured he would never be able to keep it up for this long.

About a week ago, the elder Hamada had been pulled into a horrible bet with his baby brother to see if the younger sibling was actually capable of getting the number of a much older woman. And by a horrible stroke of luck, he managed to actually get it. As much of an ego breaker as it was, it actually ended up working in the young man's favor. He and the girl known as Renee had actually hit it off rather well; she was a medical student at SFU who worked part time at some boutique downtown, and surprisingly enough shared some minor interests in tech.

However, the his excitement of actually gaining something from the situation was short lived when Hiro spent every second of everyday prying at Tadashi to hold up his end of the bargain. Which of course meant buying the youngest sibling a giant novelty gummy bear that was probably big enough to feed a family of seven.

Tadashi was normally a man of his word, but he already knew Hiro was not a boy that could hold his sugar, and the college student did NOT want to be in the middle of another hyperactive Hiro incident. (Long story)

Hiro remained silent, a small sigh escaping him as he flipped another page of his apparently very interesting magazine.

"Unbelievable." Tadashi murmured. "Oh come on Hiro you can't honestly expect me to go buy you a five pound sugar bomb. That thing is like fifty dollars!" he waved his hands in frustration, but still no acknowledgment from his younger sibling.

Tadashi sighed heavily. "Alright then. Time for the big guns."

Tired of his nonsense, Tadashi lunged onto Hiro's bed and quickly swiped his magazine away and with a quick turn of the wrist, flung the paper across the room.

"HEY! Tadashi what the-!" the younger sibling barely had any time to respond before he found himself being forcibly turned on his stomach. Hiro let out a huff of air as he felt an enormous amount of pressure on his back.

Tadashi sat on him. SAT ON HIM!

"Uhg, Tadashi! Get your fat-ass off of me!" Hiro grunted, squirming futilely under the heavy weight of his brother.

"Such language little brother," the older college student mused. "Besides, why should I? It got you talking to me didn't it?"

"Tadashi Hamada I will ruin you!" came the fourteen year old's sneer.

"Is that so?" Tadashi chuckled at his less than intimidating threat and quickly took told of Hiro's foot before slipping off his sock. _This should teach him…_

The younger sibling froze immediately, a look of pure panic on his features. "Ta…Tadashi don't you dare!"

Ever since he was little-or littler rather-Hiro always hated having his feet tickled. Neck? He could manage. Ribs? Eh, no big deal. But if you were the poor soul who dared to touch his feet prepare to take a nasty blow to the jaw. (Which Tadashi knew from experience). Fortunately, this time, he was in a positioned where in no way, shape or form could his heel collide with his face.

The elder Hamada's lips parted into a devilish smirk, and he gently placed his finger on the pad of Hiros foot, tracing it slowly up and down.

Hiro bit his lip as a shudder coursed through him. "Come on Tadashi cut it out!"

"Depends. Are you going to start talking to me after this?"

"You actually think I'm going to s_tart_ talking to you after this fiasco?!" the boy scoffed, continuing to wiggle under his brothers ass. "Heck. No."

Tadashi pursed his lips and made a "Tsk" sound with his tongue. "Not really the answer I was hoping for bro." he said in a teasing tone. It was then that he went full force on Hiro's poor, unsuspecting feet. Hiros eyes twitched as the familiar surge shot up his body. It wasn't a bad feeling, however it wasn't a good one either and soon the youngest Hamada member found himself in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"HA-TADA-HAHA-DASHI STOP! YOU KNOW I FREAKING HATE HAVING MY FEET TOUCHED! STOOOP!"

Tadashi strengthened his grip against Hiro's ankles as he tried to buck like a wild stallion. "Hmm, I dunno…" he replied in a thoughtful voice, his smirk never leaving his face. "I might be able to let you go… but only on a couple conditions."

The fourteen year old literally felt like he was on the edge of tears. His face felt hot, and his lungs felt like there were on the verge of collapsing. "HAHA-FINE! FINE! HA-WHATEVER JUST LEMME GO!"

"You promise to stop giving the silent treatment…?"

"OKAY!"

"And you have to tell me where my cardigans are because I know you hid them!"

"FINE!"

"And you have to say I'm the best big brother in the world-"

"I SAID OKAY! I'LL STOP GIVING YOU THE SILENT TREATMENT, I HID YOUR DORKY SWEATERS IN MOCHIS LITTER BOX AND YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BROTHER IN THE WORLD! NOW DAMMIT TADASHI GET OFF ME BEFORE I FREAKING PEE MYSELF!"

Hiro let a sigh of relief as the tickling sensation in his feet ceased and the pressure on his back dissipated. He sat there for a moment, his breath coming out slow and raspy as he tried to catch his breath from the horrible violation that just happened.

"Thank you god…" he panted, burying his face in this mattress.

"YOU HID MY CARDIGANS IN MOCHI'S LITTER BOX?!" Tadashi exclaimed suddenly. "UNBELIEVABLE!"

Hiro bit his lip as he turned to face his brother with a sheepish smile. "Huh… um… yeah."

"HIRO!"

"You're just going on a study date Tadashi! You don't need to wear a bunch of dorky sweaters to go to the library! Beside its summer!" the young prodigy help up is hands in vexation.

Tadashi felt his cheeks heat up. Why does no one understand his fashion since? His eyes narrowed at his little brother, and just as he opened his mouth to retort when his phone suddenly went off. He glanced down at the device with an annoyed expression, but his face quickly softened as he realized who it was.

_**Hey silly! It's Renee. There's been a change of plans, I'll just meet you at the library okay? =)**_

Tadashi's jaw dropped. Crap, he was late!

With incredible speed, the college student grabbed his backpack and gray blazer from his office chair. "Don't think we're finished talking about this Hiro!" he said quickly, pointing a menacing finger at the boy. "Oh and by the way? Sweater in the cat box? Not your finest work. Really would of expected more from that big brain of yours." To Tadashi's satisfaction, a look of annoyance plastered his little brother's face. Content with having hit a nerve, the twenty year old stuck his tongue out at the boy and quickly bolted downstairs and towards his moped.

Hiro smirked as the room fell silent. Little did his big brother know that soiled sweaters were only faze one of his revenge…

* * *

><p>After a fifteen minute commute Tadashi Hamada arrived at the San Fransokyo library. He practically speed walk toward the entrance of the building, hoping that Renee wouldn't be too mad that he was late. Once he entered, he sped over to the café portion of the small aiming to get a consolation drink for his horrible tardiness.<p>

Beverages in hand, the college student made his way to the lounge zone of the library, where he quickly located Renee. Her hair was pulled back in a neat bun, she wore a short pink dress with a jean jacket over it and in her hands a book on medical procedures on the human brain. Tadashi smiled, and swallowed nervously as he approached her.

_First date Hamada… don't mess this up…_

"Um h-hey_."_ He greeted, a stupid crooked smile on his face.

Renee giggled and set her book down. "Oh hey there Tadashi." She replied with a wave. "Was starting to think you were going to stand me up."

"No way would I never-!"

"I was just joking silly," she interrupted with a small laugh. "Is that for me?" the girl motioned toward the drinks in his hand with an eager look.

"But of course," He said with a grin of his own, handing her the iced beverage. "Figured I could get away with being a little late if I came baring snacks."

Tadashi felt himself relax a little as slightly hushed laughter filled the room. Most people wouldn't exactly choose a library as a place for a first date, but despite a few shushes and glares from the librarians when they got to talking to loud, the two were really enjoying themselves.

About an hour or so of chit chatting went by, Renee offered that they actually get to the studying part of the study date. Reluctantly Hamada agreed with his her, and quickly reached into his backpack for his laptop.

"So what exactly are you studying for?" Tadashi asked through a soft voice as he placed his device on the table.

"Well, I should be looking up pathology, but strangely enough, I can't find the right books in place!"

Renee's voice raised slightly toward the end, and a loud shush was heard from across the room. She blushed, biting her lip before waving sorry for a guy with thick dorky glasses.

Tadashi suppressed a laugh, and quickly opened up his laptop, clicking the small illumining red button. "Well, hey maybe I can look something up-"

Tadashi's sentence was cut off by a loud horrible moan.

The SFIT student's eyes darted from left to right, as if the noise came from anywhere but where it did. All eyes were soon focused on him as yet another slow sexy moan came from the speakers of his computer.

"Um… Tadashi. What the heck was that?" Renee asked, a look of concern on her face.

"I have no clue…" he responded honestly. However, his face quickly heated up and his breath caught in his throat as yet another wave of inappropriate noises erupted from the belly his laptop.

"_**Oh yes! Yes! Yes!"**_ came the voice of a woman, obviously in the middle of a rather fun time.

Tadashi swallowed loudly, his face quickly turning from a shade of pink to a shade of unnatural red. He suddenly felt his stomach flip, and the harsh, disgusted gaze of his date wasn't helping.

"Tadashi!" she hissed through gritted teeth, her cheeks turning a separate shade of pink. "What the hell? Shut that off!"

"I-I-I," Tadashi panicked and frantically pushed ever nerdy computer combination he knew in order to shut the device, but to no avail. The power button was locked, in fact, every time he pressed it the volume would shoot up.

"_**OH MY GOD YES! YES BABY GET THERE!"**_

The universe hated him. There was no other explanation than the fact that some mysterious force out there totally freaking hated him.

"_**OHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Tadashi was sweating. At this point, he literally thought he was about to die from embarrassment and he quickly repositioned the cap on his head so that it shielded his eyes from the disapproving glares that past him. Unfortunately the heated glare of the girl in front of him was impossible to ignore.

"The hell Hamada?!" She sneered, no longer trying to hold her voice to a whisper. "What you forgot to exit out of your porn before coming on our date? You're such a pig!

"No, no, no Renee please wait!" he waved his hands hysterically at her as she got up to make her leave. "I swear to god I have no idea why this is happening right now!" Tadashi looked up at her with embarrassed yet desperate eyes. It was enough to make her hesitate for a moment.

"So what someone just stole your computer and programmed it with freaking _sex sounds?"_ she raised an eyebrow as blush literally spread from his neck to his ears. "Listen Tadashi its none of my business what a guy does behind closed doors, but dear god at least just learn to cover up your dirt!"

Tadashi's breath hitched in his throat. "Renee I swear! I don't watch…" he trailed off, unable to even say the word. "That kind of stuff... I mean I don't know who else could of done this the only other person who uses my laptop is…" Tadashi's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he clenched his jaw in pure anger.

"Hiro! GAH that little-"

Renee rolled her eyes, snorting in disgust. "Oh really nice Hamada! Blame your nasty habits on your baby brother! Hiro's an angel how dare you!"

"The only time that kid is an angel is when he's sleeping!" Tadashi exclaimed, louder than necessary.

"Ugh, I'm so out of here!" she quickly pulled away from the young college students grasp and stormed out of the library, heels clanking noisily against the hardwood floors. Tadashi groaned and was just about to run after her when a large and heavy hand was placed on his shoulder. Apparently he had been so focused on Renee that he forgot the horrible woman in ecstasy moaning on his laptop.

"_**AHH YES ANGELO! AHHHHH-"**_

The college student gritted his teeth, and in a mess of embarrassed rage, ignored the strangers contact and ripped out the computers battery. he chucked it at the wall, sending shards of metal and plastic everywhere. An effective, but not completely necessary method. The noises ultimately died, and Tadashi stood there panting like a maniac that just ran a mile.

"Uh, son," Tadashi looked up to see a large, stocky security guard by his side. He was pale, and wore reddish brown hair underneath his hat. Judging by his thick accent Tadashi figured he was someone of Scottish decent. The guard sighed, and flashed him a strangely sympathetic look that made the poor, newly dumped young man's blood rush to his face once again. "I'm not here to judge ya. I mean we all do it, but I gotta-"

"Sir, I swear I don't-"

"No need for that lad," he continued. "Like I said, I'm not here to judge. But I am going to have to ask you and your, uh… special computer partner to exit the premises."

Tadashi swallowed thickly again as he watched all eyes settle on him. Although there were some teenagers who were cracking up something awful, most of gazes were heated with disgust and disapproval.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" came the sneer of a middle age woman as she stormed past. She dragged an extremely young child behind her, and Tadashi could barely make out him asking something along the lines of _"what are those noises those mama?"_

So, with a face redder than a tomato and dignity completely diminished, Tadashi sauntered out of the library, broken laptop stashed in his backpack. As he made his way down the stairs that led to the exit, the young student was abruptly stopped, buy a tall lanky teenager with greasy dark hair.

"Hey, wait up! Porno computer dude!"

Tadashi winced, and slowly turned to face they guy. "What?" he asked dryly, his mind already busy planning revenge against a certain fourteen year old.

"Sup man! i'm Reggie, just gotta say that was pretty hilarious back there!" Random guy-Reggie- nudged Tadashi in the ribs, causing him to grimace.

The guy cleared his throat before reaching in his bag for something. "Anyway, dude, man to man. Figured you'd enjoy this." he handed Tadashi a dvd labeled _booty police_ with two girls with larger than natural assets that title implied.

Tadashi' felt like blood was going to leak from his face with the amount of blushing he had done, and only managed to sputter out a "No thank you" before quickly bolting out of the building.

The ride home was quiet, and vengeful. He hoped that Professor Callaghan had mercy on his soul when he went back to class with busted school property. But whatever kind of punishment his instructor had in mind for his actions, nothing would compare to the whirlwind of fury that was about to come Hiro's way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Im horrible i know. Lol sorry if this was really shitty, but i dont have really have a proofreader for this ^^;; but anyway i hope-<em>**

_**Tadashi: hold it! why? why do you do these things to me?!**_

_**Me: oh come on-**_

**_Hiro: your complaining? i got bit by a spider in the nether regions last chapter!_**

**_Me: guys its called awkward moments for a reason..._**

**_Tadashi & hiro: *glares angrily at me*_**

**_Me:...um hehe i gotta go guys. please be sure to review! i really need you to let me know how i'm doing so if you honestly hate these its alright to say ^^;; but if you like em please continue to say so as well :D_**

**_p.s sorry for any ooc'ness..._**


End file.
